


Двое как один

by chubush



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двойник Люка живет в Хаосе с Мерлином, который свел общение с его оригиналом к минимуму. Люк бесится и хочет понять, почему...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое как один

Прием в королевском замке Амбера был устроен по случаю помолвки Мартина. Помолвка явилась новостью для всех, не удивилась только Вайол, которая организовала прием в кратчайшие сроки. В связи с этим поползли настойчивые слухи о скором пополнении в королевской семье. На торжество были приглашены все, даже Далт, который как раз закопал топор войны и нашел общий язык с Рэндомом.

Мерлин явился на прием вместе с Ринальдо, который жил при дворе в Хаосе и повсюду сопровождал его правителя. Никто не видел в этом ничего странного. Никто, кроме Люка. Признаться, его слегка раздражала близость своего двойника к Мерлину, тем более контакты с самим Люком были сведены к минимуму. Конечно, этому всегда находилась уважительная отговорка. Являться Властителем Хаоса оказалось непросто, Мерлин все время был занят. Для Люка. И это раздражало уже не слегка.

Добраться до Ринальдо Люку удалось только к концу вечеринки. Он ловко оттеснил его в сторону от Мерлина, который увлекся разговором с Мартином. После чего Люк устроил своему двойнику суровый допрос, то есть пытался устроить. Как и оригинал, Ринальдо отшучивался, находил сотни отговорок и легко уходил от словесных ловушек. Люка между тем интересовало, чем Ринальдо занимается в Хаосе, что связывает его с Мерлином, почему тот следит за Ринальдо как хэшский коршун... Впустую.

В конце концов Ринальдо не выдержал, оттащил Люка еще дальше от веселящейся толпы и спросил:

— Откровенно?

— Да.

— Чтобы я мог существовать, Мерлин поит меня своей кровью, а потом трахает. Так и живем.

Ошарашенное молчание было ему ответом. Потом Люк сказал:

— Не знал, что Мерль отличается любовью к своему полу.

— Я этого и не утверждаю. Он отлично проводит время с девушками. Из парней он трахает только меня, — Ринальдо подумал и добавил: — Да и ревнует он из всех живых существ тоже только меня.

— Как интересно... Но ведь ты — это я.

— Ты очень наблюдателен.

— Значит, Мерлина тянет ко мне?

— Или ко мне.

— К нам.

Люк секунду поразмыслил и проговорил сквозь зубы:

— Почему тогда он меня избегает?

— Больно видеть то, что не можешь получить.

— Но ты...

Ринальдо холодно улыбнулся:

— Мне кажется, изначально для Мерлина я был только заменой, но со временем он привязался именно ко мне, так что ты можешь быть и дальше занят.

— О, друг, похоже, ревнует не только Мерль.

— Ты узнал, что хотел?

— Не совсем. Мне сложно представить себя пассивом. Это твое добровольное решение?

— Мы с Мерлином не обсуждали этот вопрос.

Люк присвистнул и заметил:

— Кто ж так делает! Уж ты-то должен знать, что слова — это главное оружие, в смысле, главный помощник человека.

— Тебе легко говорить. Тебе не нужно пить чью-то кровь, чтобы жить.

— Только не нужно давить на жалость. Тебе не нужна именно кровь Мерлина, чтобы существовать. Ты бы мог попросить меня, но тебе нравится, что он тебя трахает.

— Еще как нравится... — по губам Ринальдо скользнула мечтательная улыбка. — А Мерлина мучает совесть. Ему кажется, что я иду на это только, чтоб выжить, и он готов выполнить любое мое желание.

— Вот ты скотина!

Восхищенный Люк засмеялся, а затем умолк и задумчиво посмотрел на Ринальдо. Такая задумчивость всегда вызывала у Мерлина двойственное желание — спрятаться и понаблюдать за развитием событий.

— Ринальдо, а ты хотел бы его трахнуть?

— По твоим словам, я — это ты. И значит, наши желания идентичны. Ты бы этого хотел?

— Знаешь, мне сегодня многое открылось...

— Так да или нет?

— Ты знаешь.

Они обменялись зеркальными понимающими улыбками. Люк заключил:

— Я думаю, вдвоем мы легко убедим Мерлина, что он тоже этого хочет.

— Хм, а хорошая идея. Он не сможет отказаться от нас двоих...

— Так что жди. В ближайшее время я определенно наведаюсь в Хаос.

Люк протянул руку, Ринальдо пожал ее, скрепляя договор.


End file.
